


An Evening Snack

by IvyCpher



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Food that sounds gross but is actually really good, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Pancake learns something new about Master Attendant during a late night snack.





	An Evening Snack

It had been a long day of waiting tables at the restaurant, even so, Pancake stayed after it closed to help Master Attendant clean up a bit. He had just finished sweeping the floors when he sighed, "I feel like I have no more energy, Boss." He pushed up his headband. "I think I'm going to hit the ice arena once we finish."

Master Attendant, who was wiping down a table with a wet rag looked up. "Oh, sorry, Pancake! I didn't mean to overwork you that much." They looked around the restaurant and nodded. "I think it's clean enough, but before you go to the ice arena, why don't I whip you up something to eat?" They smiled and tossed the rag into a blue bucket full of soapy water on the floor.

Pancake grinned as he leaned on the broom, "Sure! Master Attendant, you always make the best snacks."

Master Attendant laughed and rubbed the back of their neck, "Well thank you," They leaned down and picked up the blue bucket. "Let's get cooking then."

Pancake rushed to Master Attendant's side and followed them into the kitchen. They dumped the water from the bucket outside and then stored it and the broom in a little supply closet. When they were done with that they washed their hands.

Master Attendant leaned against the counter, "What are you in the mood for then?"

Pancake simply shrugged and hoisted himself onto the counter besides Master Attendant, "Anything will do, really. I'm not too picky, Boss."

Master Attendant hummed for a moment and cracked their knuckles. "Have you ever heard of a garbage plate?"

"Isn't that those breakfasts that have nearly everything?" Pancake asked.

"Exactly!" Master Attendant grinned. "Now imagine them condensed into a sandwich."

"It sounds like it would make someone's heart stop." Pancake laughed softly.

"Want to try one?"

"You know it."

Master Attendant laughed. "Perfect! Can you fetch me two patties from the freezer then?" They pushed themselves off the counter and reached up and removed a large griddle from the rack above them.

"Got it, boss!" Pancake hopped off the counter and went to the back of the restaurant where there was a large walk-in freezer. He went inside and rummaged around on the icy shelves for a bit before he found the box of frozen patties. He grabbed two and left, just being in the freezer for a few moments gave him a small spurt of energy.

When he arrived back at Master Attendant's side they were frying two eggs on the griddle.

"Got 'em!" Pancake held out the frozen patties.

Master Attendant turned around, they had a old spatula in their hand. "Great! Just in time too," They took the patties and threw them onto the griddle with a loud hiss. "I just got the eggs on so everything shouldn't take too long, want to get some plates and maybe a whole roll of paper towels? These things are messy."

With a nod Pancake went around the kitchen collecting the things that Master Attendant asked of him, he really loved their cooking and he was excited to try something new from them. When he came back Master Attendant was putting two bagels in the toaster.

Pancake set the things on the counter besides Master Attendant, "Anything else, boss?"

Master Attendant took one of the plates and quickly put the eggs on it with the spatula. "No, I don't think so. I got the sauce while you were gone and the patties are almost done."

"The sauce?" Pancake asked slowly.

"Yeah y'know, it's.. it's like apple preservatives.. It's not jam, oh it's- something I can't remember the name of." They vaguely waved a hand in the air for a moment then flipped the burgers.

Pancake smiled softly, "Is it apple butter?"

"Yeah!  _ The sauce _ !" Master Attendant grinned. "We can't make it without it." They gingerly poked the spatula into the center of one of the patties. "They're done!" They shut off the griddle and took a long strand of paper towels from the roll. The folded them over and set them on the free plate, then they put the patties on the plate and crossed the excess napkin over it to get out all the grease.

Just then the toaster popped with a ding. 

"I got it!" Pancake remover the bagels with quick fingers, they were hot and made his hands tingle.

"Great!" Master Attendant scooped up the paper towels full of patties, "You can put them there."

And Pancake did, his hands felt rather hot and greasy from the bagels but he didn't mind. He wiped the crumbs off on his pants and stood close besides Master Attendant to watch how they prepared the sandwiches. It was always interesting to see how others cooked, especially Master Attendant.

Master Attendant smiled and straightened the bagels as evenly as they could on the plate, they didn’t fit all too well but that was okay. They opened a side drawer and from it removed a spoon, they shut the drawer with their hip and grabbed up the jar of apple butter. They opened the jar and slathered the apple butter on all four of the bagels. Next the unwrapped the patties from the greasy napkins and put them on the bagels. “Almost done,” They said more to themselves than to Pancake. Lastly they took the plate of fried eggs and chopped it up with the side of the spoon. The yolks busted and turned the egg whites yellow. They then took the spoon and took scoops of the mashed up eggs and put them evenly on the two sandwiches. Finally they capped the sandwiches with the remaining bagels. 

“Done! Welcome to flavour town, Pancake!” They smiled proudly and took a sandwich from the plate and put it on the eggy plate. They handed Pancake the sandwich on the clean plate.

Pancake grinned and took the plate, “This looks like it would stop a person’s heart, Attendant, I don’t think a food soul can die from heart failure.” He laughed, took a long strand of napkins for himself and sat up on top of the counter. He had the vague idea of cutting the sandwich in half, but he figured that if anything it would just make a bigger mess. He took a bite and flavours that he never thought could have been so good when combined spilled on his tongue.

“I’d sure hope not,” Master Attendant shrugged softly. “So how is it?” With their plate balanced in their lap, they took ahold of their own sandwich.

It was greasy and sweet and had all the taste a breakfast should. Pancake shook his head softly and swallowed what he had in his mouth. “It’s amazing, boss!” He wanted to wipe the excess food from his mouth but he was worried if he did that his sandwich would fall apart. “Where did you learn to make these?” He asked before taking another bite.

Master Attendant grinned, “I’m happy you like it!” The apple butter was starting to drip from their sandwich on to their plate in big glops. They looked down at it for a second then looked back up. “Where’d I learn to make them? I don’t know really, I used to make them for breakfast all the time when I was little.” They then took a bite from their sandwich.

Pancake paused his chewing when he heard that, he swallowed what he had in his mouth though it hurt his throat. “Your parents didn’t make your food when you were little?” He asked slowly.

“Oh, uh- yeah they didn’t.” Master Attendant said when they were without food in their mouth. “They were busy most of the time with this or that, so for the most part I cooked for myself. It wasn’t so bad though, I got to eat all of the dino nuggets I wanted.” They laughed and took another bite of their food.

It was that what made Pancake realize why Master Attendant always mothered he and the other food souls more than they had to, why they took time to be with every single one of them and to know what they liked and to do special things for them. At that moment, Pancake decided that he would cook breakfast for them every morning so they would have more time for themself. He felt a bit sad as he watched them eat their food with a smile, because even now they were taking time out of their busy day just to be with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this sandwich sounds really gross, but it's actually really good if you use turkey patties.
> 
> Ahh, I love writing little one shots of MA and their different interactions with food souls. Got any food souls you want MA to be with next? Just comment!


End file.
